Another Chance
by Dragon's Sounding
Summary: Naraku is dead. But so is all of the Inu-tachi with the exception of Kagome and Kirara. Sesshomaru finds her in the future as a 10 year old. He adopts her as his sister and enrolls her in Seiyo Elementary as a boy. Thinking that she would want excitement in her life, he made sure that the school had supernatural occurings. T because I'm paranoid about the language and violence...
1. Death

**A/N: Keep in mind that this chapter is a flashback/background info chapter. This was a plot bunny that refused to go away, left tracks on my homework, and haunted me in my dreams!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha!**

**ONWARDS!**

_It was over. Naraku was dead, but so were most of the Inu-tachi. Kikyo lay on top of Inuyasha, both had large holes in the place of their hearts. There was a huge crater where Miroku once stood with Sange. His wind tunnel had reached its limit and devoured him along with Sango, who was faithful to her lover to the end._

_Shippo was on the bloody forest floor with his throat slashed open. Naraku found him in Kaede's hut and killed him before going to the battle and throwing his lifeless body at the Inu-tachi. _

_Kouga and Ayame lay in a pool of their own blood. They were staring at each other with lifeless eyes. Their hands were intertwined and both had a soft smile on their faces. Both sported deep gashes and cuts all over their body. _

_The proud taiyoukai Sesshomaru was kneeling over a dead Rin and Jaken. His face was stoic, but his eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. Tears stained his face as he stared at the corpses around him. There was only two others who survived, Kagome and Kirara. _

_Kirara's fur was matted with blood. She had a deep gash across her two tails. She coughed harshly. Naraku's poison had gotted to her._

_Kagome was in the worst state. She leaned against a boulder, covered in the blood of her enemies. Naraku had tried to absorb Kagome and reverse her into a baby so that he could raise her to be loyal to him and brainwash her at the same time. He had only been able to reverse a fraction of Kagome's age and heal her injuries before he was killed inside-out by Kagome's immense spiritual power. Naraku had left something in her, however. She now had cold blood red eyes instead of warm chocolate brown ones. She was now in a 10-year-old body with the mind of a 16-year-old. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed her, and she disappeared. It was as if she was never there. Midoriko had sent her back to her own time._

_She found herself inside a blood painted house that reeked of death. When she had found her families corpses, she broke down and cried. That was how the Sesshomaru in the future found her. He offered to take her away from there and become his little sister. Seeing that there was nothing there for her, Kagome gladly accepted the demon lord's offer. Sesshomaru was the owner of the Taisho Corps. He was lonely inside that huge building that he called home. He longed for a person to talk to about demons and fighting. When he found Kagome, he was ecstatic. He immediately went to invite her to his one-member family._

_When Kagome accepted, he was happy beyond belief. He enrolled her in a nearby elementary school called "Seiyo Elementary." He enrolled her under the name Taisho Kizu, a male with incredible intelligence for a 10-year-old. He knew that Kagome would want some thrill in her life, so he picked that school after learning that there were things called "X eggs" there. Apparently, they were black eggs with white X's on them that could shoot negative energy waves at people to inflict damage. Nothing too big._

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Beginnings, oh so LOUD

**A/N: I decided to continue it…Please vote on who you want Kagome to be paired with or I might not make any pairings at all! I have writer's block and school! I can't update often because of that! **

**PS: I'm a newbie at writing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, YuGiOh GX or Inuyasha!**

**Jaden's Hair Looks Like a Kuriboh!**

There was supposed to be a new transfer student coming in today. His name was "Kizu Taisho-sama." He was the little brother of THE Sesshomaru Taisho! By now, the whole student body knew of it. Was he nice? Would he be indifferent and cold like his brother? Did he like cake? Would he like their school? How did he act? Was he shy? What was his personality like?

Amu sat down in her chair. She ignored the stares she was getting. After joining the Guardians, she became much more popular than she originally was. There was a new student coming into their class today. Poor guy, he was popular before he came to the school…Amu prayed for the boy. Hopefully he wouldn't be fawned over too much…Maybe she should make friends with the new boy. Maybe he had Chara's! But what place would he be? The Jack, Queen, Ace, King, and Joker were already taken….Maybe he would become a number. Amu was forced out of her ponderings when the door was opened and their teacher tripped, once again. Papers scattered everywhere as their teacher franticly tried to pick them up.

A child walked in after the teacher. He had long side bangs that covered half of his face. Cold blood red eyes could be seen behind his frameless glasses. He had the mark of the Taisho's, a crescent moon on his forehead. It too, was red. He wore a different version of the boy's uniform. Instead of blue and black colors of the normal uniform for boys, he had a red and black version. It only made him seem cooler than he already was. "Ah, Taisho-san~ Can you help me with this?" Nikaidou-sensei asked the boy. Without a word, he began to help their scatter-brained teacher in his task of picking up the papers. Once that was done with, he stood up and helped the teacher up as well. "So, as you can see, we have a new student today! Taisho-san, can you introduce yourself?" Nikaidou-sensei instructed.

"My name is Taisho Kizu. I like my brother, swords, sports, and basically combat in general. I also like to read, draw, and run. I dislike loud noises, death, and I absolutely despise fangirls." Kizu said in a monotone voice.

Amu braced herself for the squeals she knew were coming. "Dark and cold!" the many girls squealed as Amu and Kizu winced.


	3. Spying-Not-So-Stealthily

**A/N: I will refer to Kagome as a 'he' and 'Kizu' most of the time because the public knows her as a boy with the name of 'Taisho Kizu' If you want to vote on the pairing, just go and Review or PM me…It isn't that hard.**

**Pairing votes so far…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 1**

**Everyone else, NOTHING**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha!**

KAGOME/KIZU'S POV

As soon as the bell rang, I opened the window and jumped out. I wanted to get away from the squealing fangirls as fast as I could. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! COME BACK~!" See? See how loud they were? There were some guys in there too…..Stupid screeching banshees of doom…Stupid brother, bet he's laughing off his ass right now.

Damn, I think I spent too much time with Inuyasha, his potty mouth is rubbing off on me. Ah! There it is! That nice clearing I spotted earlier. Maybe I can climb a tree to avoid them? Oh well, I've got nothing to lose! I jumped into the tree and the fangirls/fanboys ran right past me.

"KIZU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA~ WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fat chance I'm going to respond to that. Maybe they'll leave if I scare them enough? I made an illusion of a bear and cast it on the ground. It roared, effectively scaring shit out of them. They ran away, screaming loudly.. Wow…I've got a bunch of dedicated fans down there….What about a lion or a tiger next time? Oh well. Bro told me about the supernatural things at this school…What was it again? X-eggs? Yeah…He told me to spread out my aura to let them find me…No harm in trying right?

NORMAL POV

When the Guardians reached the site of the 'bear rampage,' they found a student. He was surrounded by X-eggs. He looked like any other student they had seen, but something was…off...The X-eggs scattered when the Guardians started approaching them. The student turned around to face them, his face set in a scowl. Could his negative aura be what attracted the X-eggs? He saw Tadase, obviously the leader.

He walked towards them briskly and slapped Tadase in the face. The Guardians froze, like stone. They were shocked beyond belief. Someone SLAPPED Tadase. The student started talking. "Having fun _spying_, idiot prince?" Tadase shook. The Guardians stepped back. Oh boy, this was NOT good.

"Prince? PRINCE? PRINCE?! I AM_ NOT_ A_ PRINCE_! I AM A _KING_! DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR SUCH A LO-" Tadase was cut off in his ranting by a bucket covering his head.

"Shut up. Your voice is annoying." The student said with an irritated face. Absolute silence…..DONG DONG DING DING, DING DONG DONG DING the bell announced the end of lunch period and Kizu took his bucket before running to his next class. The Guardians stood there in a daze. What just happened?

* * *

Kizu walked home quietly. He wondered what the apartment Sesshomaru got for him would look like. Maybe it was small, or was it big? Frankly, he had no idea. He heard a small voice in an abandoned alley. Who would go there at this hour? "o...to...kuto...ikuto..." Who? a child? He peeked into the alley and found a small floating...cat...thingy...cat-thingy...YEAH...He walked near the now dubbed 'Cat-Thingy' and stood behind it as it searched frantically for its owner. Its ears pricked up at the sound it heard. "Ikuto-nya?" it turned around with hopeful eyes. Damn. He was spotted...

**A/N: Yoru appears! Yay! LOL Cat-Thingy...Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have homework and school...**


	4. I Hate You

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry I can't update that frequently! Forgive me! Since you guys aren't voting, DON'T COMPLAIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR PREFERRED PAIRING! GUESTS CAN VOTE TOO! Review or PM me to vote on the pairing you want!**

**Pairings so far…..**

**Kagome/Ikuto- 2 votes**

**Kukai/Kagome- 1 vote**

**Kagome/Harem- 1 vote**

**Everything else, NO VOTES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha!**

**ONWARDS!**

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT DO I DO IT'S STARING AT ME OH MY GOD WHY IS IT LOOKING AT ME!? Kizu entered what I call the 'Panic Mode' Yoru looked on with amused eyes as the human before him started to sweat bullets. It seemed as if he was fighting an internal war...The human looked back at him and the cat-thingy decided to talk (finally) "What's your name?" Cat-Thingy asked.

"Kizu…" He trailed off. Cat-Thingy nodded.

"I'm Yoru, I'm looking for my master…He's lost." The now dubbed Yoru explained.

"Is that so?" Kizu arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean that you have nowhere to go?" Yoru nodded. "You are welcome to stay with me if you wish…" Yoru's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Sure?" Kizu didn't see how that could be so amazing to this cat.

**~~~Timeskip~~~**

"Cool…" Yoru stared at the apartment- if you could even CALL it and apartment- that was issued to Kizu. "So, YOU live HERE?" Yoru asked for confirmation. Kizu responded with a short nod of his head. "Woah…Ikuto and I should crash here sometime…" Yoru mumbled.

"Hm?" Kizu asked without words.

"Nothing, nothing…" Yoru hastily replied.

"Yoru." Yoru looked up from his inspection of the carpet. "Do you have any idea at all where this 'Ikuto' person might be?"

"Seiyo elementary? Maybe bothering the Guardians…" Yoru answered.

"What a coincidence. I go to that school." Kizu didn't seem surprised at all. He slipped off his book bag and went to explore the house-apartment that Sesshomaru bought for him. Let's see…1 Kitchen, 3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms, 1 Living Room, and 1 Closet….WAYYYY TOO MUCH! He sighed. God, was this day weird or what?

"FISH!" Yoru exclaimed when he found the treat in the fridge.

**~~~Timeskip~~~ **

"Are you sure that he'll be here?"

"No…But I think that he would…"

"…Why are we here again?"

"Ikuto likes spying on the guardians!"

"Is that the only reason that I'm hanging upside down from a branch?"

"Nope. I thought that you would look funny like that!"

"…I hate you."

"Love you too nya~" Kizu glared at Yoru from his place in the tree while Yoru tried to suppress his giggles.

"The Royal Garden isn't really here is it?"

"Nyope!"

"…"

"Anyhoo…Let's go to the REAL Royal Garden!" Yoru floated off. "You coming?"

"I would if I wasn't tied to a tree."

"Oh…Whoops! Have fun getting out then!"

"…-sigh-" as adorable cuddly as Yoru was, there were times when Kizu just wanted to THROTTLE him.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm suffering from MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I type a word a minute, a sentence an hour, and a paragraph a day! Please give me ideas through your reviews!**

**Once again…**

**Pairings so far…..**

**Kagome/Ikuto- 2 votes**

**Kukai/Kagome- 1 vote**

**Kagome/Harem- 1 vote (Harem voted for= Kukai, Ikuto, Nagi, (don't know how to spell…) and ? for Kagome. Who is ? THE '?' IS '?' FOR A REASON!**

**Everything else, NO VOTES!**


	5. Her place? Dark, or Light?

**A/N: I can't believe that this is MY story that you're all supporting and reading! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Guys=Girls included with the boys) NO HOMO! GOD! I'M NOT GAY! (Gay=liking the same gender, NOT JUST GUYS)**

**Pairings so far…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 5**

**Kukai/Kagome: 6**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 2**

**Kagome/Harem: 2**

**For those who are asking: WTF?! HOW ARE YOU GETTING SO MANY VOTES?! CHEATER! CHEATER!**

**I get these votes from people like my friends and close acquaintances. (acquaintances is REALLY REALLY hard to spell)**

**NOTHING FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**(My pairings include Tadase too….and gay ones from the same anime…It's hard to write Homo stories when I myself am not gay. Sorry yaoi fans, I just can't look at gay people the same way ever again once one of them hit on me…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **_**or**_** Shugo Chara!**

**TAKE YOUR FLIGHT INTO THE WONDERS OF FANFICTION!**

"Y-yoru?!" Amu shrieked.

"Yo, bubblegum hair!" Yoru yelled from his place in the middle of a broken teacup.

"Yoru…" a creepy voice started.

"Errrrr…." Yoru sweatdropped. He really REALLY didn't want to face that one particular person when they were angry….

"Here. NOW." Yoru meekly obeyed the commands of Kizu, fearing for his fish in the freezer that was just WAITING to be eaten. By himself, of course. Kizu cleared his throat. "We are here to look for Ikuto. Have you seen him around lately?"

"No we haven-" Kukai was cut off by the shattering of their roof. Glass shards rained down on the people who were currently sitting right below it. Somehow, they didn't get hurt at all. Gee, wonder why…

"Yoru."

"Yes sir!" Yoru fell into a mock salute.

"We're leaving." A boy with navy blue hair commanded.

"Aye aye, captain!" Yoru hopped after the odd boy. He stopped suddenly and floated back to Kizu. "It was nice trolling you!" He bonked Kizu's head before laughing and following his owner out of the greenhouse. Too much catnip could be a bad thing, Kizu discovered that day.

"Kizu right?" Kukai asked suddenly.

"Hn…"

"Amu, you're more fluent in this language og 'hn-ing' than I am. What did he just say?" Kukai asked jokingly, not knowing that Amu might actually answer.

"I think it was a 'Yeah, so?' hn, or a 'Fuck off' hn." Amu answered while nodding like she knew what she was doing. The Guardians stared. Amu blushed crimson when she finally realized what they were thinking. "I do NOT stalk him!"

"Anyways, would 'cha like to join the Guardians? We would gladly welcome you **[-cough-force-cough] **into the Guardians if we can find another chair!" Kukai finished.

"Well good luck with that…I doubt you will be able to find a chair for me without upsetting me with the place." Kizu responded. He jumped out of the hole in the roof that Ikuto so GRACIOUSLY put there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Imouto." The ever-so-stoic taiyoukai called.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-niisama?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm going to live with you here for a short amount of time to get you settled in…and I have a request for you." He replied. Kagome snorted. Request, YEAH RIGHT! Requests from Sesshomaru are more like 'obey-my-orders-or-else-you-will-die-slowly-and-painfully-by-a-dull-blade' thing.

"What is this 'request' you ask of me, Niisama?" Kagome answered politely.

"I want you to join Easter. In your demon form, preferably…" Sesshomaru trailed off. Kagome gasped. She obviously did NOT want to use the blood of that-that **evil** being called Naruku as a disguise. "I presume that you don't want to use that spider's blood. I already guessed as much. That's why I prepared this." Sesshomaru took out a vial of red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. "This is a silver kitsune's blood combined with a drop of mine. How I acquired this blood? I got it from a pesky thief back in the feudal era. The side effects, however, are unknown. Sesshomaru explained. What could the side effects be? Kagome was snapped out of her musings when Sesshomaru started talking again. "Drinking this will give both your 'Kizu' and 'Kagome' three forms. Human, Yokai, and Demon. Human: obviously human. Yokai: Giant dog-thingy. Demon: like the form this Sesshomaru had in the feudal era. It will take at least an hour to take full effect, and the transformations are painful. Do you accept?" Sesshomaru finished.

"If it means that it will help you, then I shall." Kagome took to vial from Sesshomaru and drank it in one gulp. A burning cold pain spread across her body as she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw was a mop of black hair, resembling her own when she was at school…

**A/N: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Sorry for the cliffhanger! But at least I updated earlier…Your reviews are food to me! FEED YOUR AUTHOUR! OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!**

**Voted Pairings Once again… **

**Ikuto/Kagome: 5**

**Kukai/Kagome: 6**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 2**

**Kagome/Harem: 2**

**NOTHING FOR EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**It seems that Ikuto/Kagome is popular around these parts of the fanfiction world….but Kukai/Kagome is really rare, so I voted on it. Hey! I'm a member of fanfiction too! I only voted once, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	6. Awkward Moments With Yourself

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! (finally) If you want to know why your preferred pairing as dropped in number, it's because my friends have found a new person to pair Kagome with. They are forever indecisive.**

**Voted Pairings…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 6**

**Kukai/Kagome: 5**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 3**

**Tadase/Kagome: 1**

**Kagome/Harem: 2**

**Kagome/?: 5**

**Nothing for everything else…**

**For those people who spotted my Yu Yu Hakusho reference, good job! Have a virtual cookie! *Hands cookies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha in any way!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome stirred in her slumber. Her eyes opened a fraction moments later to show her crimson eyes. A flash of silver caught her attention. Was Sesshomaru sneaking up on her again? She turned around, ready to yell at whoever was stirring her from her sleep. She saw nothing, but noticed that her hair had gotten quite long. Odd, she hadn't gotten any hair growth potions that take tremendous effect in a short period of time lately…She hadn't dyed her hair either…

Everything came back to her in a rush. The blood in the vial, the pain, the other body. Who was that? She heard a groan come from beneath her. It was then that Kagome realized that she was really high up. Being reckless, another trait besides potty mouth that she gained from Inuyasha, she peeked down from her top half of what she assumed was a bunkbed. What she saw startled her. It was an exact replica of 'Kizu.' Was this the unknown side effect?

Kagome stiffened when she heard the girl- at least she thought it was a girl- groan in her sleep. Something hit her. Hard. She fell down unceremoniously from her perch and onto the girl below her. He gave out a yelp before getting into a karate position. "Who are you! I won't hesitate to hit you, even if you are a girl! I bet that you're just another one of my rabid fangirls anyway!" she yelled out. Kagome got angry.

"A fangirl?! How dare you accuse me of being a FANGIRL?!" Kagome yelled. "Why would **I** fangirl over you anyways?! I **AM** YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! **I** AM **ME**! **YOU** ARE **YOU**!"

"**YOU** ARE A **PART OF ME** YOU INGRATEFUL GIRL!"

"**GIRL?!** I'M A **GUY**!"

"PROVE IT!" Kagome didn't think that it might actually be a guy, so she acted rashly and got scarred for life. The girl –ahem- boy, jumped out of his bed after realizing that the girl before him was stark naked and only covered in a blanket. Thinking that he would prove his manliness by showing his manly organ, he jumped out of bed without a blanket. This was not a smart move, however, because the boy forgot to untangle himself from the blanket and ended up landing on a poor unfortunate Kagome.** Naked.**

Kizu blushed a few shades darker than his eyes. He realized the position that they were in. A naked boy on top of a naked girl only covered by a blanket. The boy is straddling the girl with his arms on either side of the girl's face. The girl had an oblivious look on her face and the blanket was slowly slipping off of her. That was the sight that Sesshomaru walked in on.

…

…

…

Awkward~~~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

After they had gotten all of the things sorted out, Sesshomaru started examining the two children in front of him. Kagome had straight, knee-length silver hair like his own; two differently colored eyes, one blood red and the other a burning amber; navy blue stripes on her arms, wrists, legs, face, and stomach; sharp claws on her hands; a navy blue fox tail tipped with white; a pair of cute, silver fox ears on top of her head; and a silver crescent moon on her forehead. He looked over to Kizu to examine him. He looked almost exactly the same as Kagome did when she went to school that day. Short black hair with long side bangs; crimson eyes; a red moon upon his forehead; crimson stripes on his arms, wrists, legs, face, and stomach; and two black ears resting atop his head. Satisfied with what he saw, he started explaining to the duo before him.

"The reason that Kizu is a male instead of a female is because of the fact that you created his personality to fit a boy's description. He doesn't know that you exist because the entire time that he has existed, he has never come into any sort of contact with your feminine side at all. Kagome, you will find that you don't have any memories of your time after you created his personality." Kagome and Kizu glanced at each other.

"Right," Sesshomaru began his droning again. "So, now you have 3 forms. Those are Human, Yokai, and Demon. Human will obviously be what you two looked like before you drank that blood I gave you. Yokai will be your form now, just without the demonic features. Demon form is the form that you are currently in. You can change these forms at will."

"As for the problem of your education, this Sesshomaru will send you to Seiyo Elementary as Kizu's twin sister who was previously going to a prestigious all-girls academy. She is only going to the Seiyo because her twin brother is lonely and sent her a letter about wallowing in loneliness every night." Sesshomaru quickly made up, earning an indignant 'HEY! I DO **NOT** WALLOW!' from Kizu.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Kizu was the ? in Kagome's harem and the voted pairing. How this was voted? I gave spoilers to my friends because they can verbally and physically torture me at school to get them. –Glares at friends- **

**Voted Pairings once again…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 8**

**Kukai/Kagome: 5**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 3**

**Tadase/Kagome: 1**

**Kagome/Harem: 2**

**Kagome/?- now identified as Kizu: 5**


	7. Seriously?

**A/N: I'm back with a vengence! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Inuyahsa!**

**Voted Pairings so far…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 6**

**Kukai/Kagome: 4**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 5**

**Kagome/Kizu: 6**

**Some of them disappeared because of my classmates that I mentioned in the previous chapter. I forgot to add some before…**

**Nothing for everything else…**

**ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

Kagome groaned. Great. JUST great. She had to go to a school full of overly obsessive children. She prayed to Midoriko that she would be able to make it out of school that day with all of her clothes on her body. As for Sesshomaru's plans for her to join Easter to watch them, those were postponed until next month. Kagome wore the blue version of the girl's uniform. Many disliked it because it was well, y'know, BLUE. Being girls in elementary school, they preferred red to blue. Just like how the boys in the school preferred blue to red. The school, however, still made both red and blue versions of each.

"Ready, sister?" Kizu called out. He had accepted the whole brother-and-sister thing once Sesshomaru told him that he would be the older one.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Niisama." Kagome answered with no malice dripping from her words. She had gotten used to the role of being younger after Sesshomaru adopted her as a sister. Kizu stepped out of the limo that Sesshomaru 'requested' them to ride to school. Kizu was hidden from the student population's view (DUH! WHO **WOULDN'T** BE CROWDING INFRONT OF THE SCHOOL TO SEE WHY THERE WAS A LIMO THERE?!) until he walked over to the other side. Some students started to leave, but were stopped when loud gasps were heard all around.

Kizu had opened the door to let out a beautiful girl with long silver hair. The majority of the female population seethed. Who was this girl who took all of Kizu-sama's attention away from them?! His fiancé? A witch more like it! Kizu had offered his arm to the beautiful girl cloaked in mystery before she took it and the two walked into the school. The students scrambled out of the pair's way as they walked in a straight line to the school. The girl cowered behind the boy, seeming genuinely scared, of all the attention directed at her.

KIZU'S POV

I glared at all of the boys who were drooling at the sight of my little sister. Stupid humans and their stupid ways. Why did Kagome have to go to school in her demon form anyways? It only made her **more **irresistible than she already was! **Wait. **BAD KIZU! **BAD!** You're her Niisama for god's sake!

NORMAL POV

As Kizu was suffering from what Kagome called IMT, or 'Inner Male Turmoil,' she took in the sights around her that were available from her place behind her brother. Why were the students looking at her like that? Let's see…drooling boys, staring teachers, and glaring girls. It clicked. Kizu: Smart and handsome. Kagome: Probably smart and definitely pretty. OH. The teachers were wondering if Kagome was as smart as her companion was, the guys were drooling because she was pretty, and the girls were glaring at her because she was currently hogging the object of their affections.

For some reason, trumpets started sounding in the background. 5 people in a triangular shape walked down a red carpet that magically appeared there. A little blond child, a girl with long purple hair, a boy with rust colored hair, a little girl with pigtails, and a girl with bright pink hair…They stopped and stared at the girl cowering in fear behind Kizu.

Kizu snorted at the foolishness of it all. So Kagome battled a hoard of 1000+ demons that were out for her blood without showing any sign of fear, but she couldn't handle the first day at school with less than 100 children staring at her? Seems legit. NOT.

He noticed that the chibi-prince was coming closer to Kagome who in turn started hiding more, and more of her body behind Kizu's. She flinched when the feminine boy stuck out his hand to her.

"Hello. My name is Tadase. I am what most people outside of this school call the Student Council President. You are new here, correct?" Tadase asked the girl. He got no answer because Kizu dragged her away from him muttering something under his breath about 'Stupid Princes trying to seduce his innocent sister.'

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm on a roll People! For some reason, people (My friends in class) like the idea of Kizu/Kagome. I like it to, but I already voted. Seriously, selfcest/incest/twincest? THREE RED FLAGS HERE!**


	8. The Fandom

**A/N: I hope that everybody realizes that I posted a wrong chapter and that you must go to read chapter 6 again if you haven't already. Wrong chapter six for wrong story! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Sesshomaru explains things a bit better than I do, SO GO READ CHAPTER SIX IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! This early chapter is a form of an apology. **

**Pairings so far…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 6**

**Kukai/Kagome: 4**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 5**

**Kagome/Kizu: 6**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The eternally clumsy teacher sood at the front of the class and gave an announcement. "Class, we have another student coming in today!" as he was speaking, a girl with long silver hair walked into the classroom. She turned to face the class.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Taisho, it's a pleasure to meet you all! I like sports, cake, swords, Sesshomaru-Niisama, and Kizu-Niisama! I hope we can all get along! The glares from the female population lessened a large fraction. So she was his sister? If they got close to her, then they would probably have a better chance of winning her brother's heart! *Cue evil eye glint* Win-win situation!

"Ah, Taisho-san, can you sit next to your brother? He doesn't have anyone next to him because of his stunts, but I think that you might be able to handle him." The teacher instructed.

"Sure!" Kagome piped up cheerfully.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"N-niisama- Ah!" Kagome panted. "H-help me you dirty cheater!" Kizu smirked from his place inside a tree.

"Help yourself, Kaggie-chan~" he felt horrible afterwards when he heard his little sister scream from fright. Apparently, she couldn't handle the giant hoards of fans like he could. He sighed before going back and rescuing his sister from the clutches of fanboys and girls who wanted to snuggle her.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but as I said, this is like an apology chapter made on the spot.**


	9. Ranting

**A/N: Did you miss me? I'm back with yet another chapter!**

**Pairings so far…**

**Ikuto/Kagome: 6**

**Kukai/Kagome: 4**

**Nagihiko/Kagome: 5**

**Kagome/Kizu: 7**

**I'm going to stop accepting requests next chapter, so vote now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara!**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Yo, Chibi-Prince! (Chibi means little)" a familiar voice sounded. A crown popped on top of Tadase's head as he trembled for the 10th time that week.

"Prince? PRIN-" Tadase was cut off when the person he was currently talking to was bonked on the head.

"What were you thinking?! Insulting a random boy out of nowhere like that! You should be ashamed of yourself!" the girl who hit Kizu chastised. The Guardians turned into stone with looks of shock on their faces. Really, they need to stop doing that. "Apologize! RIGHT NOW!" the girl yelled. They expected Kizu to snap back at her, but he just did the opposite.

"Hai, hai (alright/yes). Your wish is my command, Chibi-Himesama. (little princess)" Kizu responded as he turned towards Tadase. He apologized awkwardly. "Um….uh…err….Sorry?"

Tadase huffed before turning around and sulking. The silver haired girl was back to chastising a very annoyed Kizu with his hands covering his ears. "…and furthermore-" she was cut off by a large hoard of X-eggs that suddenly appeared. They started chanting the only word that they knew 'impossible'. Kagome had a tick mark on her head. She raised her hand toward the eggs before sending a blast of miko ki (Pure energy) at them, purifying them and making them fly away. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! You should never call people chibi's if you're a chibi yourself and-"

As Kagome continued her ranting, the Guardians continued to stare. Kagome and Kizu walked away with Kagome still ranting about short people and Kizu still covering his ears. "Are you even listening to me?! GOD!" and with that, Kagome dragged Kizu off to God-knows-where.

-x-x-x-

"You ready, hime-chan?" Kizu asked as he stared at the large building infront of him.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Kagome trailed off.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go." Kizu demanded.

"Okay…Let's just hope that fluffy butt knows what he's doing by sending us here…"

"Yeah…"

The twins walked into the building of Easter hand-in-hand, not looking back, determined to make their aniki (elder brother) proud.


	10. Easter

**A/N: For some reason beyond my comprehension, Kizu/Kagome won. WHY?! IT'S LIKE, TWINCEST, INCEST, **_**AND**_** SELFCEST ROLLED INTO ONE! LAKSJDFL;EUPIOFJELKJK!**

**Sorry…I was just really hoping for Kukai/Kagome…**

**Heck, even Ikuto/Kagome would be better… (No offence, there's just too much Ikuto/Kagome out there)**

**Oh well…I'll see what I can do…**

***crosses out plans for Kukai/Kagome story***

**OMG! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANY CHAPPIES FOR A LONG TIME! I JUST HAD ****MAJOR**** WRITER'S BLOCK! AND BRAIN FART. AND ALL OT THAT BAD STUFF FOR AUTHORS. ._.**

**SORRY!**

-x-x-x-

"E-excuse me…?" Kagome tried to get the attention of the lady in front of her who was typing away at her computer.

"Hm?" the woman with coal black hair peered at them from the top of her glasses. Her eyes widened when she drank in the sight of the two. She leapt up and tackled the two in a hug, effectively giving them both near-heart attacks. "I knew you would be cute, but I didn't know that you would be adorable!" The woman exclaimed happily.

Kizu and Kagome blinked slowly.

…What?

The lady let go of them reluctantly after their faces started turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Alexia, one of the workers here. I was informed of your arrival. Let me bring you to our leader…"

'_Was it just me or did that sound like an alien?_' Kagome thought. The lady 'led them to her leader' after demanding that they march with her like an army squadron. They earned themselves many stares throughout the building. Quite awkward first day at work…

-x-x-x-

"Alexia, did you bring them?" a deep voice asked from behind the door.

"Aye, aye, captain!" and with that, the raven haired woman marched away, leaving the twins to deal with whatever was behind that door. The door creaked and groaned as then pushed it open, revealing a room full of beautiful rocks, priceless jewels, and many more.

"Welcome, the twins of the Taisho family. I've been expecting you." The voice drawled. Kizu stepped in front of his sister by instinct, shielding her from any harm that should come her way. "Aahh…No need to get protective now," the chair turned around to reveal-

…

…

…

a child?

Kagome peeked from behind Kizu to see what he was staring at. When she spotted it, she froze. The two stared at the small child sitting at the chair as the room seemed to freeze over. The silence was broken when a scream echoed throughout the building. The twins turned around, as if expecting a cage or bars to fall on them. The little child smiled, and would've looked innocent if it weren't for that scream they heard.

"Ah~ Kitten is trying to run away again~" He chirped almost cheerfully. Then his eyes hardened. He made a tsk noise for reasons unknown to the twins before the child turned his attention back to them. "So, I see that you want to join Easter…What can you do that will benefit us?"

The twins looked at each other nervously. Well…THAT was NOT planned. Kagome spoke up after thinking it through a bit.

"We can…"

**A/N: YET ANOTHER BRAIN FART!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO DO IN EASTER!**


	11. Easter: Part Two!

**A/N: I have my reasons for not updating. Family reasons. Another reason is that no one reviews my stories. I **_**feed**_** off of your reviews. I'm really hungry in the author way right now. I like reviews, heck, even **_**flames**_** and reviews that say nothing but **_**update soon**_** sound good to me at this point. Well, I guess it's kinda my fault...I would get more reviews if I updated more frequently, wouldn't I?**

** Only two people or so voted on what to make Kagome and Kizu do at Easter, so I'll try to go along with it. Thank you for reading my rant. (if you are here, then you probably read it)**

**PS: I might discontinue this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two animes that I am using**

"...attract X eggs?" Kagome finished uncertainly. The boy's eyes widened by the smallest fraction. Kagome stiffened, thinking that she said something wrong.

"Well then..." the boy began. "Why don't you show me?" he asked -cough- demanded -cough- Kizu let out a burst of negative energy, closing his eyes in concentration. Through his mind's eye, he was flying throughout the city, using his tendrils of black energy to grasp X eggs and lead them to him. There was a sudden uproar in the city as the X egg count went sky high. People were falling down on their knees as their hearts eggs were ripped out of them forcefully, shattering their dreams and throwing them into the harsh face of reality. A girl started to cry when she realized that she would never be a princess, and a boy sniffled as he finally faced the painful truth that he might never recover from his illness and become a NFL player. While Kizu was doing this, he was sweating and shaking, letting out a few sobs every now and then.

Kagome prayed that she would be able to purify them all, Kizu was attracting an awful lot of X eggs, and many of them might not be able to be cleansed fast enough to get back to where they originally came from. There was soon a large mob of X eggs in front of the office window. Kizu fell down from the stress that it put his mind under, causing Kagome to catch him out of reflex, angrily mutttering about stupid boys who pushed themselves too far.

The small child in the chair smiled cruelly before saying the two words that the twins were hoping for. "You're accepted." They both grinned at the same time. Kagome let out a pulse of her miko ki, purifying the eggs that were hovering on the other side of the window. They flew away, attempting to find their way back to their original owners. Many didn't, however, because they were already exposed to the harsh and bitter reality that refused to let them dream ever again.

...

"Hurry, king!" Kukai yelled at Tadase as they raced through the city, evading any normal people who had nothing to do with this.

"I'm trying, Kukai!" his blond-haired compainion answered, trying to keep up with the athlete. They were currently trying to reach a large building that was swarmed by X eggs. By the time they got there, all the guardians were there as well, all either chara-changed or in chara-transformation.

"What took you guys so long? Yaya was getting tired of waiting for you!" the childish guardian asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Now is not the time to do this, Yaya." Amu stared at the building as more X eggs swarmed around it, ignoring the elementary students that were all prepared for combat. It was as if they didn't exist to the many X eggs that were still crowding around the building. As the guardians prepared their attack, the black eggs stilled. They all started to be cleansed of the black color that was tainting them, returning to their original, pure white color. After this happened, a gleaming white egg appeared in the midst of the hoard before spiralling upwards into the sky and vanishing without a trace. It did not go unnoticed by the guardians, and they all stared in awe at it.

"Was that...?" Kukai began hesitantly.

"I think it was..." Tadase trailed off, still starting at the sky.

...

"You two are going to be very valuable assets to my company...So I have to make sure that you _don't_ get away." the small child laughed cruelly. "My name is Ichinomiya Hikaru. You will call me Ichinomiya-sama, got it?" the twins nodded. "Good, you will not, under any circumstances, reveal that I am in reality, a child. You cannot tell this to anyone at _all_." he commanded. He then went to his desk and pulled out what looked like...chokers? He snapped them onto the two and stepped back to see how they looked like. He smirked. "You two are now my loyal dogs, and you will _not_ run away from me unless you want to be _punished_."

The chokers were both pitch black and had the sign of Easter imprinted on them. Kagome's had hers hanging down from a short chain while Kizu's was engraved onto the leather. After the twins had signed all the necessary documents to join, they were directed to where they would be working...The undercover section.

They were to come to work everyday after school except for Fridays, and they had to stay and/or work until 10 P.M. unless they were told otherwise. Their work was to acctract X eggs to use for experiments when some of the employees attempted to find the ever-elusive embryo.

...

**The Next Day at School...**

"Hey, what do you think could have caused all of those X eggs to gather like that?" Amu questioned the other guardians, she was still a newbie with the whole 'X egg' thing, and that event that occured yesterday was just jumbling up her mind even more.

"Well, Amu-chan, it must've been a huge amount of negative energy if that many X eggs appeared. X eggs are born from the negative energy and doubt that consumes a person's mind. It keeps on feeding off of that energy from the depths of someone's heart. When it reaches a certain point, it breaks free and gains a physical form. If it stays like that for a long amount of time, the original owner's dreams will be broken into tiny fragments that can't be pieced back together. Once this happens, the X egg or X character will shatter along with the dream. If an X egg has too much negative energy before even breaking apart from the host, the person's dream will be immediately crushed without any chance of recovery, and the X egg will become a X character before wrecking havoc to release it's negative energy." Nadeshiko explained. At the end of her lecture, all of the guardians, with the exception of the Fujisaki, were sharing a look of shock directed at Nadeshiko. She noticed this, and began to panic a little.

"H-huh? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh...It's nothing..." they all said and looked away at the same time.

"We just didn't know that you knew that much." Tadase explained to her.

"Oh...Was that it? Well, I'm very serious about my occupation, so I study up on it." she responded with a slight smile.

...

"Pepe-chan thinks that Temari-chan is cool!" Pepe cheered. Temari had just finished explaining the basics of X eggs to Ran, Miki, and Su.

"Yeah!" Ran yelled.

"You're so smart desu!" Su said in awe.

"Mmhmm!" Miki agreed, nodding her head.

"Oh, it was nothing." Temari answered, blushing a little from all the attention she was receiving. "I learned most of it from Nadeshiko." she answered.

"Ah..." they nodded in understanding.

...

"Huh? Isn't that Taisho-san?" Amu squinted to get a better look of the people who were currently entering the Royal Garden.

"I wonder why they're here..." Tadase muttered.

"Maybe they've finally decided to join us!" Yaya shouted optimisticly.

"Well, judging from the way they look, I don't think that's the case..." Kukai trailed off.

"Whatever do you mean, Kukai-senpai?" Nadeshiko asked the Jack's chair.

"Look at their necklaces..."


	12. Splits

**A/N: I see it now...The title 'Summer Vacation' is just a cover to hide your teachers' true intentions! They're trying to force more Summer Homework on you than the whole school year combined! THOSE TEACHERS WILL PAY!**

**I finally got a new laptop! Now I can type fanfictions again :D That is one of the reasons for my long hiatus...Sorry everyone! Special thanks to those who reviewed! :) My family matters are still going on, but I think that I'll be able to squeeze in some time for you guys!**

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

**'telepathy'**

... linebreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two anime that I'm using...Wish I did though.**

The Jack of the Guardians was right. The twins were both sporting chokers with the Easter symbol depicted on them. The two twins smirked when they saw that the guardians were staring at them. They continued walking until they were right in front of the guardians. Their eyes were stone cold as they announced their reason for going there.

"We are now your enemies. Unless you want to fight, do not approach us." they said in sync.

"Wh-what?! Why would you- How- Why?" Amu stuttered as she searched fo rthe right words to express her astonishment and feeling of betrayal.

"Simple, we just got bored of being the so called 'good guys' with you. Our powers would suit the dark side _much_ better." Kizu said while he smiled in a way that made them shudder.

"K-kagome?" Kukai managed to ask despite his shock.

"Nii-sama's wish is my command, and I too have grown bored of this monotonous life." Kagome answered the athletic 6th year. It pained her inside to say it, but it was necessary for their disguise.

"Any more questions?" Kizu's red orbs breifly flickered around the room. "Good." He turned to leave with Kagome following him. "That's exactly what I expected...Guardians." He turned his head back slightly when he said this, and then walked away without another word.

...

"Okay, let's review what just happened, shall we?" Tadase suggested from his place at the table. The others nodded in agreement. "So then, Kukai saw Kagome-san and Kizu-san with necklaces that had the Easter symbol on it. Then, they both announced their split from us, their reasons being that they were 'bored, or tired, of being with the good guys.' Does anybody know what could've caused them to turn their backs on us?"

The table was silent as they pondered the cause of the twin's sudden change in sides. "...Well, Kizu did help Yoru...Maybe Yoru somehow convinced him to change sides?" Nadeshiko suggested uncertainly.

The greenhouse suddenly fell silent, not even a chirp or rustle was heard. Which is kinda spooky and weird, considering the fact that Yaya was present. Seriously, you could've heard a pin hitting the floor! Amu was getting uncomfortable with the silence, so she decided to break it. "That...that could've happened..." The rest of the guardians looked at Amu expectantly, waiting for an explaination. "What?!" Amu said frantically. The group looked away from her sheepishly, staring at random objects in the room, some of them **[cough-Kukai-cough] **were whistling for no reason. Whistling just attracts more attention to yourself anyhoo...

"W-well, we still don't know the full extent of their power, so we should be cautious around them until we can figure out if they can be brought back." Tadase stammered at the beginning of his suggestion, but his voice got louder near the end of it. The rest of the guardians, not having any ideas themselves, nodded and agreed to Tadase's plan.

A spark suddenly ignited in Yaya's usually slow and childish mind. "Maybe..." she began, focusing on some non-existant dust on the table with her best- and admittedly bad - poker face on. The group's attention was focused on her. "Yes?" Kukai encouraged their youngest member. "Go on..."

"Maybe...the extremely large amount of X eggs...were because of those two?" Yaya concluded, feeling a sense of accomplishment for thinking up of such an awesome theory.

"Why would you think that?" Amu asked the younger girl. Yaya's triumphant grin faltered for a moment before coming back in full force.

"Well, Kagome-chan and Kizu-kun both came over here to tell us that they were leaving today, right?" the guardians nodded. "Yesterday, there was a HUGE group of X eggs near Easter, the people that they were joining. Don't 'cha see the connection there?" Yaya smiled would've smiled wider if it was possible to do so. Apparently, it was in the world that they were living in, so her smile stretched all the way to her ears. "So, based on that information, I think that Kizu-kun and Kagome-chan were the cause of the gathering and purifying of them!" she concluded proudly, folding her arms over her chest as she basked in all of the attention that was showered upon her.

"W-wow, Yaya!" Amu exclaimed after she got over her shock. "How did you figure that out?" she wondered out loud.

"Yaya-chan is smart, that's why!" Yaya responded in third-person. This is confusing...third-person speakers? Whaaa? AHEM. Back to the story...

...

"So..." The small blond boy turned around slowly in his chair, a smirk on his lips. Gee, now where have I seen _that_ before? Certainly not from any cliche mastermind villians. "Have you split from them yet?" he chuckled.

"Yes." Kizu answered without hesitation.

"Good...Now, I want you, Kagome, to go and guard someone. I'll have someone escort you there. Kizu, I want you to go and help out that Nikaidou fellow. I think that he's coming close to finding the embryo. He said that he needed more X eggs to finish what he's doing." Hikaru commanded.

"Yes, Ichinomiya-sama." the two answered in both exited the room before contacting their older brother. They sent one text to their dearest aniki, prince fluffy-butt, that said five words: '_Everything is going as planned._' They glanced at each other before going their seperate ways. That simple flicker of the eyes spoke for them. Well, it _did_ help that they had a telepathic mind link and were _sort of_ the same person buuut...you get the point. It's more epic that way.

**'Everything will be alright. We'll make it through this together.'**


End file.
